My last breath
by dragonegyptianblue
Summary: Yugi and Yami go to the store. It turns into a nightmare for Yugi. Based on song by evanescence. Yaoi. one shot


dragonegyptianblue: Hey everyone. I kind of lost my folder for egyptian memories, and I heard this song by evanescence. So I wrote a one shot for the song.

Yugi: I hope you don't try to kill me!

dragonegyptianblue: Are you still going on about that? Don't worry you're not going to die.

Yugi: Good.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh or the song. Though I wish I did.

dragonegyptianblue: please enjoy.

**My Last Breath**

Yugi and Yami were going to the grocery store to pick up some milk. Grandpa had noticed when he was trying to make some breakfast that they were out. So he had sent Yugi out to buy some. However Yami didn't want Yugi to go alone. He didn't trust the streets, so they were together when it happened. "Hey Yami do you think we need cheese also?" "I don't know aibou, why don't you call grandpa and ask him." "Alright." So Yugi called grandpa. "Yes were here grandpa. Do we need any cheese or anything like that while were here? No. Alright. koi shiteru.Je ne." He looked over at Yami and shook his head. Yami just shrugged and grabbed a carton of milk. They were on their way to the counter when a man in a ski mask, ran into the store waving a gun. He shouted, "Everyone down! Now! Put the money in the bag old man!" Yugi hit the floor. The man with the gun looked over and noticed that Yami hadn't gotten down like he had said. He pointed the gun towards him and yelled, "On the floor tough guy. NOW!" Yugi jerked Yami down and whispered, "Yami don't make him mad. He's got a gun!" The man seemed to have heard this and done with the money, he jerked Yugi off the floor. Yami tried to fight him to get Yugi out of his grasp, but the man just hit him in the back of the head with his gun. Yami collasped to the ground. "YAMI!" Yami looked up to see the man punch Yugi to get him to shut up. Yami suddenly saw red. The senai eye on his forehead started to glow. Dark Magician appeared before him. "What do you wish master?" Yami answered in a tone that scared Yugi, and everyone else in the store. "Kill this man for hurting Yugi." Dark Magician looked down and nodded. The man just laughed and raised his gun at Yugi. Before he could get a shot though Dark Magician nocked the gun out of his hand with Dark Magic Blast. The man was so shocked that he dropped Yugi, who immediatly started crawling for Yami. The man jumped out of his stupor and grabbed Yugi's leg. Yami jumped forward at this and punched him in the nose. The man screamed and let go of Yugi to comfort his broken nose. Dark Magician flew forward and grabbed him by the collar. The man punched Dark Magician in the cheek. This startled Dark Magician enough to release his hold. The man grabbed his gun and said, while pointing the gun at Yugi, "Die you little bastard!" Yami got in front of Yugi just as the trigger was pulled. Yugi could feel something warm hit his shirt, he screamed as Yami fell down onto the floor before him. Dark Magician blasted the man into the shadow realm and, nodding to Yugi, dissapeared.

_(Hold on to me love,)_

Yugi cradled Yami in his arms all the while crying, "Please Yami. Please Yami don't die! DON'T DIE!

_(You know I can't stay long.)_

Yami opened his eyes slowely to come in contact with Yugi's amethyst ones. "Yugi, don't cry. It's alright. I'm glad that I can die to save you." Yugi sobbed, "Why? Why Yami? Please I don't want you to die! Why did you do that!"

_(All I wanted to say was I love you,)_

Yami could feel his body going numb. "Because, Yugi, Hikari, Aibou, I love you." Yugi's eyes widened. "Yami I love you too. Please, please Yami don't do this to me!"

_(And I'm not afraid.)_

Yami sighed. "Yugi don't worry I'll be fine. I promise just do me one favor. Ok?"

_(Can you hear me?)_

Yugi nodded, "What is it?"

_(Can you feel me in your arms?) _

"Hold me closer. I want to be as close to you as I can be." Yugi swallowed a sob, and held him so close that Yami could hear his broken heart beating.

_(Holding my last breath,)_

Yami took a long shuddery breath as Yugi took off his jacket to try and put pressure on the wound. In the distance sirens could be heard approaching.

_(Safe inside myself,)_

Yami closed his eyes for a moment to relive memories.

_(Are all my thoughts of you,)_

'Yugi I've always loved you. Ever since the day you solved the puzzle. I'm sorry it has to end like this.'

_(Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.)_

"Hikari I will always love you." Yugi nodded and held him closer if that was possible.

_(I'll miss the winter,)_

"Yugi do you remember last year when I saw snow for the first time?" Yugi laughed a little but that turned into a sob so he nodded.

_(A world of fragile things)._

"I was so scared of it I didn't want to go outside. I thought the world was ending. But then you dragged me outside, and I saw rabbits playing in the snow. Do you remember?"

_(Look for me in the white forest,)_

Yugi closed his eyes and nodded. Yami sighed and whispered, "I hope I can be allowed to come back as a rabbit or even a tree."

_(Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me).)_

Yugi smiled through his tears and whispered back, "And I'll come see you every day."

_(I know you hear me,)_

Yami could feel Yugi shaking, he looked up to see Yugi's eyes were closed.

_(I can taste it in your tears.)_

He reached up to brush away the tears that kept coming. Yugi opened his eyes to see Yami take a drop and put it in his mouth.

_(Holding my last breath,)_

'So sweet so innocent. Why? Why can't I just have one more day with him?'

_(Safe inside myself,)_

Yami could feel that he was going. Yugi could see it and withthisknowledgecame a new string of tears.

_(Are all my thoughts of you,)_

'Oh Yugi I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me my koi. I never meant to hurt you. Especially not like this!'

_(Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.)_

"Yugi, I wish we hadn't run out of milk." Yugi just sobbed and nodded.

_(Closing your eyes to disappear,)_

Yami closed his eyes to remember his moments with Yugi.

_(You pray your dreams will leave you here)._

A white light was descending upon him. A voice along with it. "Yami come. It's time, my pharoah."

_(But still you wake and know the truth,)_

Yami opened his eyes for the last time.

_(No one's there.)_

The white light was gone but Yugi was still there. Rocking him gently as the ambulance came into the store. The owner pointed towards him. They nodded and headed towards them.

_(Say goodnight,)_

Yami said quietly, "Yugi, take good care of everyone. I'm sure you'll do fine." Yugi only sobbed and nodded again as a reply. His voice wouldn't work he tried to form words, but they just wouldn't come.

_(Don't be afraid,)_

He whispered, "Yugi please stop crying. Ok? Stop crying. It will be alright."

_(Calling me calling me as you fade to black.)_

"Yugi aishiteru. My ...koi." Yugi looked down as Yami's eyes began to glaze over. He sobbed again and leaned down to kiss the lips of the one that he had loved for the past year. "I love you too Yami. I'll wait for you." Yami nodded and a single tear escaped his eyes. He slowely closed his eyes for the last time. The last thing he heard was Yugi yelling at the top of his lungs so that the world would understand his pain, "YAMI, YAMI PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" And with that Yami was gone. The ambulance walked over, lifted Yami and put him on a stretcher with a blanket over him.

_(Holding my last breath,)_

Yami looked around the darkness that surrounded him. He saw the light and headed towards it.

_(Safe inside myself,)_

The voice came again, "Are you ready my pharoah?"

_(Are all my thoughts of you,)_

He thought of all his times with Yugi and his friends. 'My koi. I love you. I will see you again.'

_(Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.)_

"Yes I'm ready to see my koi again." The voice took on a shape of a beautiful women with golden wings and a helmet that looked like that of Re. She smiled, nodded and with a gesture she said, "Then follow me."

------A/N-------

dragonegyptianblue: OO' Wow I didn't know I could write death stories like that!

Yugi:TT Deb you really like hurting me don't you?

dragonegyptianblue: No, No of course I don't. It's just that it came into my head and was practically begging to be written!

Yami/runs into room with a stun ray gun/ YOU KILLED ME! AND IN THE OTHER STORY YOU KILL MY AIBOU!

dragonegyptianblue:; now Yami just calm down and put down the stun ray. Let's talk about this. Now It's simply a mis...OO' DON'T POINT THAT AT ME!

Yami:vv/death glare/DIE/starts shooting stun rays at Deb./

dragonegyptianblue: HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP/runs out of room and down the street./

Yami: You will pay/ runs after her/

Yugi: OO' okay then. Please R&R and if Deb survives Yami(which I doubt she will) I'll tell her. Arigatou. /bows/ Sayoonara

koi shiteru-I love you. Not passionate like aishiteru.


End file.
